


A kiss on the cheek = too cute

by RaiseYourVoice



Series: Small gesture, great meaning [4]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alex's birthday, Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Tomo-chan, es ist schon bald wieder abends, wird auch langsam mal Zeit! Ich wollte das Warten schon aufgeben…“, meinte der ex-Gitarrist mit schmollender Miene und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper, was ihm erst mal eine sanfte Kopfnuss einhandelte. Ohne hereingebeten zu werden betrat der Schlagzeuger nun einfach die kleine gemütliche Wohnung, zog sowohl Jacke als auch Schuhe aus und blickte Alex dann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.</p><p>„Es ist noch nicht mal drei, also übertreib mal nicht und wenn du nicht gleich wieder mit dem Jammern aufhörst, dann gehe ich wieder.“, kam statt einer Begrüßung die nicht recht ernst wirkende Drohung und aus der eingeschnappten Miene wurde ein aufgesetztes Entsetzen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss on the cheek = too cute

Es war der 19. März und somit der Geburtstag eines gewissen ex-Gitarristen, der bereits seit er aufgestanden war den Blick immer wieder von der Uhr, zum Telefon, weiter zur Wohnungstür und wieder zurück wandern ließ. Nein, Alex war nicht verabredet, aber neben dem Anruf diverser Familienmitglieder und Bekannter, wartete er trotzdem darauf, dass sich vier andere Personen bei ihm meldeten. Besagte vier Personen waren seine besten Freunde, zweite Familie und er war ehemals Leadgitarrist in ihrer noch immer erfolgreich bestehenden Band. Er hatte „seine Jungs“ schon ein paar Wochen nicht gesehen, da diese auf Tour gewesen waren und erst seit gut zwei Tagen zurück in Tokyo sein dürften. Vor allem Ryota hatte ihn in dieser Zeit immer mal wieder benachrichtigt und auf dem Laufenden gehalten, denn auch wenn sie vielleicht keine Kollegen mehr waren, ihre Freundschaft bestand weiterhin.

Trotzdem keimte bei dem Gedanken an die vier in Alex immer wieder der Wunsch auf, in die Band zurückkehren zu können, doch das hatte er sich selbst verbaut. Wenn er sich doch nur nicht so dumm verhalten hätte und dieses Mädchen ein bisschen weniger überreagiert hätte, dann wäre er vielleicht auch in den Genuss gekommen die weiteren kleinen und größeren Abenteuer auf dem Weg von ONE OK ROCK hautnah mitzuerleben, anstatt es nur erzählt zu bekommen. Hätte, würde, sollte…Es machte keinen Unterschied mehr. Er hatte diese einmalige Chance verwirkt und musste nun mit den Konsequenzen seines dummen Handelns leben.  
 

Das schrille und langanhaltende Klingeln an der Wohnungstür riss den gebürtigen Amerikaner unerwartet aus seinen immer trüber werdenden Gedanken und beinahe wäre er von seinem Stuhl gekippt vor Schreck. War das etwa mal wieder der Postbote, der ihm ein Packet für seine ewig abwesende Nachbarin überreichen wollte?! Der klingelte auch immer auf diese Art und allmählich hatte Alex genug davon. Er war ohnehin der Meinung, dass besagte Nachbarin sicherlich schon seit einer Woche tot in ihrer Wohnung auf dem Teppich lag, da sie seit Tagen nicht gesehen worden war, aber das wollte ihm ja niemand glauben. Vielleicht hatte auch jemand eingebrochen und die Alte ermordet? War auch nicht auszuschließen.

Alex schnaufte genervt, als das Klingeln erneut ertönte und stand endlich mal auf, um sich zur Tür zu begeben. Ruckartig öffnete er die Wohnungstür und setzte schon dazu an sich zu beschweren, aber er bemerkte noch rechtzeitig wen er da vor sich hatte und schlagartig breitete sich ein überdimensionales Grinsen auf seinen Lippen aus.  
 

„Tomo-chan, es ist schon bald wieder abends, wird auch langsam mal Zeit! Ich wollte das Warten schon aufgeben…“, meinte der ex-Gitarrist mit schmollender Miene und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper, was ihm erst mal eine sanfte Kopfnuss einhandelte. Ohne hereingebeten zu werden betrat der Schlagzeuger nun einfach die kleine gemütliche Wohnung, zog sowohl Jacke als auch Schuhe aus und blickte Alex dann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.  
 

„Es ist noch nicht mal drei, also übertreib mal nicht und wenn du nicht gleich wieder mit dem Jammern aufhörst, dann gehe ich wieder.“, kam statt einer Begrüßung die nicht recht ernst wirkende Drohung und aus der eingeschnappten Miene wurde ein aufgesetztes Entsetzen.  
 

„Das würdest du mir nicht antun! Niemals!! Du bist nicht so grausam und herzlos, dass du mich an meinem letzten Geburtstag dieses Jahres alleine lassen könntest!“, widersprach Alex sofort mit einem theatralischen Wimmern, setzte seinen besten Dackelblick auf und ließ seine leicht vorgeschobene Unterlippe zittern.  
 

„Dein letzter Geburtstag in diesem Jahr?? Was ist mit dem ich-habe-den-Moskitoangriff-bei-Taka-Daheim-überlebt-und-das-ist-als-indirektes-Zeichen-einer-Widergeburt-zu-deuten Tag? Dein sogenannter Widergeburtstag. Oder der Tag, an dem du gerade so einem Hirnfrosttod durch übermäßigen Vanilleeiskonsum entronnen bist? War das nicht auch sowas wie ein Geburtstag…oder Widergeburtstag?“

Der gebürtige Amerikaner legte daraufhin den Kopf zur Seite und tat, als würde er ernsthaft nachdenken, bevor er den etwas kleineren mit einem bedächtigen Nicken ansah.  
 

„Mensch, die habe ich ja völlig vergessen! Übrigens handelte es sich beim Brainfreeze-Attentäter um Schokoladeneis. Von Vanilleeis war nur in der offiziellen Version die Rede, weil das harmloser klingt und gerade eh keine FSK18 Sticker mehr zu kriegen waren.“, berichtigte der jüngere seinen Freund mit verschwörerischer Miene, während er die Wohnungstür zuschob und mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck nickte. Tomoya sah den anderen einen Moment lang regungslos an, dann schoben sich seine Mundwinkel Stück für Stück weiter nach oben und schließlich brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus, was Alex nur wieder zum schmollen animierte.  
 

„Du wirst dich wohl niemals ändern, egal wie alt du bist. Apropos alt: Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag~“, brachte der ältere noch immer leise glucksend hervor, während er ein kleines flaches Päckchen aus der Tasche seiner bereits aufgehängten Jacke fischte, um es seinem Freund zu übergeben. Alex hatte im ersten Augenblick empört nach Luft geschnappt, dann fiel sein Blick aber auf das Geschenk mit der kleinen blauen Schleife und sofort schien alles andere vergessen. Mit einem plötzlichen Funkeln in den Augen nahm der gebürtige Amerikaner das Päckchen beinahe ehrfürchtig mit beiden Händen entgegen, starrte es einen Moment lang an als würde sich das Papier alleine dadurch von selbst ablösen und schlurfte dann wie in Zeitlupe ins Wohnzimmer, starrte dabei ununterbrochen auf das Geschenk. Tomoya neigte mit gerunzelter Stirn den Kopf zur Seite, während er das Schauspiel deutlich belustigt verfolgte und bereits versuchte zu erraten, was für Unsinn dem jüngeren wohl als nächstes in den Kopf kommen würde.

Anstatt das Geschenk auszupacken, legte der junge Halbjapaner es allerdings auf einer Kommode im Wohnzimmer ab und kramte anschließend in einer Schublade herum, um mehrere Kerzen zu Tage zu fördern und diese ebenfalls auf besagtem Möbelstück zu drapieren.  
 

„Ehm…was veranstaltest du da??“

Er kannte Alex ja inzwischen schon ein paar Jahre, aber manchmal wurde er trotzdem nicht aus dem Verhalten dieses leicht verrückten Kerls schlau. So unterhaltsam der jüngere auch sein konnte, er hatte seinen Freunden auch schon so manches Mal beinahe den letzten Nerv geraubt.  
 

„Einen Altar bauen, das sieht man doch wohl! Das ist immerhin das erste Geschenk das ich dieses Jahr gekriegt habe, das muss entsprechend gewürdigt werden!“, antwortete Alex empört klingend und der Schlagzeuger wusste nicht recht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Wenigstens war damit seine Befürchtung eines candle-light-dinner aus der Welt geschafft – das hatte Alex nämlich vor einigen Jahren bei Takas Geburtstag gebracht und der Sänger war noch Wochen später vollkommen verstört gewesen.  
 

„Wie wäre es, wenn du das Geschenk stattdessen einfach aufmachen würdest? Wie jeder andere Mensch das normalerweise auch täte. Es ist sowieso nur eine Kleinigkeit…“, versuchte Tomoya der aufgedrehten Art seines Kumpels ein wenig entgegen zu wirken und hoffte inständig, dass dieser noch heute und ziemlich rasch seine ruhigen Minuten hatte, sonst würde das noch ein verdammt anstrengender Tag werden. Der ex-Gitarrist schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, dann nickte er aber tatsächlich und machte sich überraschend vorsichtig daran, das Geschenk von seinem Papier zu befreien.

Als erstes schaute ihm das Ticket für ein baldiges Konzert einer seiner Lieblings-Metal-Bands entgegen und als der gebürtige Amerikaner diese in die Hand nahm, fiel ihm der darunter befindliche Bilderrahmen auf und mit einem mal schien seine zuvor an den Tag gelegte Übermütigkeit wie weggeblasen. Ohne eine Regung stand Alex einfach nur stumm da, blickte auf das Foto, welches ihn und seine vier Freunde noch zu Anfangszeiten der Band zeigte, und schien auf einmal so gar nicht mehr zu wissen was er sagen sollte.  
 

„Dreh den Rahmen mal um.“, schlug der Schlagzeuger nach einer Weile der Stille vor, während er den größeren mit einem Schmunzeln beobachtete. Es kam wirklich selten vor, dass es Alex mal tatsächlich die Sprache verschlug. Der jüngere tat wie geheißen und drehte das Bild um, auf dessen Rückseite sich eine Mini-Disc befand und sofort schlich sich wieder ein neugieriger Ausdruck in die Augen des Halbjapaners. Natürlich legte er besagten Tonträger sofort in seine Anlage, die mit diesem CD Format zum Glück auch klarkam, und drückte anschließend auf Play.  
 

„ _Hey, Alex._ “

Ertönte unverkennbar Takas Stimme aus den Lautsprechern und Alex spitzte sofort aufmerksam die Ohren.

„ _Tut mir leid, dass wir nicht auch bei dir sein können. Toru und ich haben ausgerechnet heute ein Interview mit irgendeiner Zeitschrift, was sich beim besten Willen nicht verschieben ließ. Ich verspreche dir aber, dass wir morgen auf jeden Fall vorbeikommen, um die Party nachzuholen – wenn es dir recht ist._ “

An der Stelle nickte der angesprochene sinnloserweise sofort bekräftigend mit dem Kopf und öffnete schon den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als sich nun Ryota einmischte.

„ _Ich habe heute leider auch noch einen dringenden Termin, aber der dauert zum Glück nicht den ganzen Tag, also werde ich irgendwann abends definitiv noch auftauchen. Wartet also bloß auf mich!!_ “

Daraufhin konnte Alex sich ein kurzes Auflachen nicht verkneifen und auch auf Tomoyas Lippen lag ein amüsiertes Grinsen. Nun folgten noch ein paar weitere Worte von Taka, welche hin und wieder von zustimmendem Brummen seitens Toru begleitet wurden, bevor die drei ihre kurze Nachricht tatsächlich damit beendeten „Happy Birthday“ zu singen.  
 

Der Schlagzeuger war inzwischen näher zu Alex getreten und stand direkt neben diesem, hatte den Blick die ganze Zeit aufmerksam auf das Gesicht des anderen gerichtet und ließ sich natürlich keine noch so kleine Reaktion entgehen. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte der etwas kleinere fest, dass sich in die Augen seines Freundes ein verräterisches Glitzern geschlichen hatte und dieser offensichtlich mehr als gerührt von dieser Aktion war.  
 

„Wir wissen alle, dass du dir immer noch Vorwürfe wegen der Sache machst und du manchmal vielleicht auch denkst, dass wir dir das ganze übel nehmen, aber das ist wirklich Unsinn. In unseren Herzen bist und bleibst du Teil der Band und ein unersetzlicher Freund bist du sowieso schon lange. Deswegen das Bild – du hast damals dazugehört und das tust du auch heute noch.“, erhob Tomoya nach einem Moment vorsichtig das Wort und auch wenn diese kleine Ansprache vielleicht aus der Luft gegriffen erschien, so hatte er doch schon die ganze Zeit das Bedürfnis gehabt das auszusprechen. Immerhin war ihm der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des jüngeren nicht entgangen, als dieser gerade die Tür geöffnet hatte – nach überlaufender guter Laune hatte das eindeutig nicht ausgesehen.  
 

„Tomo-chan…“, murmelte Alex leise und sah den älteren nun wirklich zu Tränen gerührt an, bevor er diesen einfach sanft aber bestimmt in seine Arme zog und fest an sich drückte, immer wieder ein leises Danke nuschelte. Auch der ex-Gitarrist hatte eben seine sensible Seite und sobald Tomoyas Überraschung sich gelegt hatte, erwiderte er die Umarmung bereitwillig und drückte dem andern im nächsten Moment sogar kurz einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.  
 

„Nichts zu danken und noch mal herzlichen Glückwunsch.“, flüsterte der Schlagzeuger seinem Kumpel mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen ins Ohr und klopfte diesem sachte auf den Rücken. Alex benahm sich oftmals wie ein zu groß geratenes Kleinkind, aber er war ein herzensguter Mensch und man musste ihn trotz seine bekloppten Art einfach lieb haben.  
 

Die nächsten paar Stunden verbrachten die beiden damit, in Erinnerungen an Erlebnisse aus der gemeinsamen Band-Zeit zu schwelgen und als Ryota später zu ihnen stieß machten sie sich gleich auf den Weg, um den Geburtstag von Alex gebührend zu feiern, während Toru und Taka sich zeitgleich mit einer etwas begriffsstutzigen Interviewerin herumzuschlagen hatten…  
 


End file.
